koffandomcom-20200223-history
Clark Still
USA |Height = 187 cm (6'1½") |Weight = 89 kg (196 lbs) (KoF '94-'98), 105 kg (231 lbs) |Blood Type = A |Job/Occupation = Ikari Warrior Lieutenant (Second Lieutenant in some works) |Likes = His sunglasses |Dislikes = Slugs |Hobbies = Gun collecting |Favorite Food = Oatmeal |Forte in Sports = Wrestling |Weapon = Several firearms during Ikari Warriors; Several firearms, explosives and a combat knife in Metal Slug |Fighting Style = Mercenary Combat + Heidern style assassination techniques }}Clark Still (クラーク・スティル, Kurāku Sutiru), also mistakenly known as Clark Steel in some translations, is a character from the Ikari Warriors, Metal Slug and The King of Fighters video game series. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Clark was voted as the staff's twenty-seventh favorite character. He shared the spot with Kizuna Encounter character, Kim Sue Il. His official nickname is Tough & Cool '(タフ & クール, ''Tafu & kūru). Official character profile from KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A"' Official character profile from ''The King of Fighters XII Official site for The King of Fighters XIII __TOC__ Development During the early stages of ''KoF '94'', the development team intended Ralf and Clark to be shirtless in order to express the feeling of "Ikari" or rage. But the higher ups ordered them to update their designs to look a little more modern. The King of Fighters ’94 – Developer Interview originally featured in the “All About KOF’94” mook Official character profile from KOF anniversary website. In order to differentiate the duo, the designers gave Ralf a bandana and Clark a hat, then later sunglasses. Official character profile from KOF anniversary website. The duo started out as palette swap characters in Ikari Warriors. In KoF '94, Ralf and Clark were very similar in looks and move repertoire, but by 1995, Clark got a newer stance and win pose, while Ralf retained his old ones. In every new instalment of the KoF series, Clark seems to be further and further differing from Ralf; while Clark is a powerful grappler, Ralf is more of a power player, making use of some very efficient long-range attacks. Both characters were redesigned in ''KoF '99''. For The King of Fighters XIV, the team reverted Clark back to his classic look making him more slimmer than he was in KOF XIII. Story Clark is part of the Ikari Warriors mercenary agency who is currently under the orders of Commander Heidern and Colonel Ralf Jones. He was formerly a spy before he entered their service. Clark is known for being a focused and loyal soldier who specializes in gathering information for their missions. He apparently wears his sunglasses to hide a scar in the middle of his forehead; it was caused by Ralf who was carelessly playing with his knives at the time. Orochi Saga Like the other Ikari Warriors, Clark is usually ordered to enter each tournament by Heidern. He continues to play a supporting role in Ralf's decisions and often accepts his superior's views. He and Ralf helped Leona overcome her dramatic past at the end of 1997. NESTS Saga In 1999, his team is ordered to investigate the NESTS cartel. They were also formerly introduced to a new recruit, Whip. She immediately took a liking to Clark since he seemed more professional than Ralf. When she goes missing in the aftermath of 2000, he joined the search effort for her whereabouts in 2001. Heidern joins the team for The King of Fighters 2001 tournament. They advance through the tournament until they were paired against the Hero Team with Clark being defeated by Lin. In the 2001 ending, he thankfully receives a photo of Whip and Kula and hands it to the worried Ralf. Ash Saga For 2003, Clark joined the mission to confirm the pilots of Sky Noah, a ship that was presumed to be associated with Rugal. Due to the Orochi seal being broken, Leona experiences the Riot of the Blood and goes berserk on Ralf and Clark at the end of the 2003 tournament. Fortunately, they subdue her and are able to report back to headquarters. Before the XI tournament, he and the rest of the Ikari team attend a military funeral for a soldier named Jim Aldgate. After the services end, Heidern voices his concern about possible revival of the Hakkesshu and the Orochi seal. He gravely orders Ralf, Clark, and Whip to investigate and find evidence of the real perpetrators in the tournament. Personality In contrast to the rowdy and outgoing Ralf, Clark is taciturn and rarely displays much emotion. However, a melancholic streak is hinted at, and his loyalty towards his comrades is never questioned. He is known to sometimes make fun of Ralf's stubbornness and serious nature. Powers *'''Superhuman strength / Ignore Weight: Clark can grab and throw anyone in spite of his/her weight. He can do this to anyone heavier than him including Goro Daimon, Chang Koehan, Brian Battler, Wolfgang Krauser, Mr. Big, Mukai, Silber, Tizoc/King of Dinosaurs, Raiden, Xanadu and Antonov. Skills *'Firearms:' Clark is proficient with many if not all kinds of firearms. *'Survival:' Clark can survive in many kinds of rough terrain, especially jungles. *'Knife:' Clark can also use knives. Fighting Style Clark has been trained in the mercenary combat styles of the Ikari Warriors but he is also an accomplished wrestler and grappler. His special move Napalm Stretch is likely a homage to Ataru Kinniku from the Kinnikuman series; both characters share the same technique and perform it in a similar manner. The "Clark Spark" is likewise a direct copy of the "Kinniku/Muscle Spark," and another of Clark's moves also imitates the "Tower Bridge" move used by Robin Mask in the series. Music *'Jungle Bouncer' - The King of Fighters '94, The King of Fighters 2002 *'Desert Requiem' - The King of Fighters '95, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match (when teamed with Ralf and Heidern) *'Rumbling on the City' - The King of Fighters '96, The King of Fighters '98 *'WWIII' - The King of Fighters '99 *'The Trooper' - The King of Fighters 2000, EX, EX2 *'My Whip' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Inside Skinny' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Smell of Gunpowder' - The King of Fighters XI, The King of Fighters XIII (when the music is set to "Type B", console version only, shared with Leona Heidern/Orochi Leona and Ralf Jones) *'Irregular Mission' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Survivors Under The Sky' - The King of Fighters XIV *'IKARI -KOF XIV ver.-' - The King of Fighters XIV (As Ralf's opponent) *'DESERT REQUIEM ~Operation02UM~ ' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Voice Actors *Yoshinori Shima - The King of Fighters '94~XIII *Tomo Kasaya - The King of Fighters XIV~present *Sean Michaels - KOF: Maximum Impact series (English voice) *Eric Kelso - The King of Fighters XII (English voice) Game Appearances *Ikari Warriors - as Vince *Victory Road - as Vince *Ikari III: The Rescue - as Vince *The King of Fighters '94 *The King of Fighters '95 *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *Metal Slug 6 *KOF: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters 2003 *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Fighters XI *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *Metal Slug 7 *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *CR The King of Fighters *The King of Fighters XIV Mobile Appearances *Ikari - Leona Gekitohen * SNK Gals Island Senkan Battle Gekichinshichaouzo! * The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match Online * Metal Slug Defense * Metal Slug Attack * The King of Fighters: Destiny * The King of Fighters: World - NPC * The King of Fighters: All Star * SNK All Star * The King of Fighters: Orochi Go Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise *The King of Fighters '96 - in Fatal Fury Team stage *SNK Gals' Fighters - during Leona's ending *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - Background cameo *Garou: Mark of the Wolves - In Hokutomaru's stage during the third round *Days of Memories (First and second title) *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *Capcom vs. SNK 2 *Nariyuki Quest *Kimi wa Hero - as one of Leona Lady Grimm hounds *SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy - in Leona's ending *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - background cameo in King of Fighters Stadium Stage and a spirit along with Ralf Anime Appearances *The King of Fighters: Another Day *The King of Fighters: Destiny See also *Clark Still/Gallery *Clark Still/Quotes Trivia *In Neo-Geo Freak 1998, the characters in KOF '98 have their own interviews. Here are Clark's response to the questions.https://archive.org/details/Neo-Geo_Freak_1998-08_Geibunsha_JP/page/n21 **'What is your aspiration in this competition?' - "I'll do it as usual." **'Who would you like to fight the most?' - "If it's possible to face a Soup Rex Mania. I'd want to face that person." **'Who would you like to team up with? / Who would you not like to team up with?' - "Goro Daimon. "Judo", he's a person who feels the aesthetics of throwing different from wrestling." **'What is "KOF" for you?' - "Variety show. There's nothing like it." **'Finally, please give a word to your fans.' - "It seems to be a comprehensive approach. Take care. Is this OK?" * In KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Fio compares Clark to her own comrade Tarma. * In his team's backstory for XI, Ralf mentions that the two veterans' relation with Heidern is best represented by the white magnolia flower from the funeral they attended. In flower language, it means deep unspoken trust. http://kofaniv.snk-corp.co.jp/english/history/kofxi_story/index.php?num=ikari The King of Fighters XI: Ikari Team Story] from KOF anniversary website. * A character named Clark can also found in Crystalis. He lives somewhere on Evil Spirit Island. He was most likely included as an easter egg for fans. Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Clark-k94.jpg|KOF 94 artwork Image:Clark2000fix.jpg|KOF 2000 artwork Kof12-clark-still.jpg|The King of Fighters XII artwork Image:Clark-kofXIII.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII artwork Image:Clark06.jpg|King of Fighters 2006 render Image:Clark another.jpg|Another design in the Maximum Impact series. Clark-kofxiv.PNG|''The King of Fighters XIV'' render. References es:Clark Still Category:American Characters Category:Characters